The Long Road Home
by Morgana703
Summary: After Edward ended his relationship with Bella and left town without letting anyone know where he was going, Bella was left heartbroken and pregnant. Bella moves away and now almost 4 years later has to come home to Forks because her Dad was in a bad accident. What's waiting for her at home that she never expected? AH Mostly Bella POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Ugh…what a day it has been. I am just now getting home after being at work for 10 straight hours. I'm dead on my feet. Walking into by small rundown apartment I hear the only thing that keeps me going from day to day.

"Momma, Momma, Momma."

My little boy runs right to my arms.

"Hey there my little angle, how was your day with Uncle Jasper."

"We colored come see."

Walking over to the couch where Jasper was sitting I saw all the different pages spread out on the coffee table with little scribbles all over them.

"They look great sweetie. Have you had dinner yet? I could make you something if you are hungry"

Jasper spoke up at that moment. "Nah, we're good. We had Mac & Cheese for dinner didn't we buddy?"

"Yep." Mason said, while he went back to coloring.

"You look beat, why don't you go change and I'll help get this guy ready for bed."

Jasper was an absolute life saver. I really don't know where I would be today if it weren't for him. He really has been my rock. It's just a shame that after all this time, he's really the only one who is there for me, other than my father of course, but his life is back in Forks and I'm here in Seattle. There's only so much that can be done through the phone.

I went back to my bedroom to change out of my waitress outfit and in to some comfy sweats and t-shirt. I'm really trying not to look at how bad my apartment is. All the cracked paint and out of date appliances are really starting to wear on me. It just downright sucks having to live in this dump with my little baby. I could always go home to Forks and live with my dad, but I just can't bear to be there with all the memories of what could have been. I'm trying so hard to stand on my own for both myself and my son. It sure isn't easy. My mom sure has done nothing to help. After she found out I was pregnant and would have to drop out of the community college she all but disowned me. She said "I know I raised you better than to follow in my footsteps, I raised one kid, I'm not helping you to raise another." Last time I checked when I lived with her growing up I was the one taking care of her. I'm not sure how she can say she ever spent anytime actually being a parent to me.

Jasper really is the only one I have. He's been my savior. After I finally left Forks I headed to Seattle with very little money in my pocket, a few clothes and a baby in my tummy. I found the cheapest apartment that I could find and a job waitressing at a little Diner down the road from my apartment. I was so depressed and lonely when I got to Seattle I ended up going to work and coming home. I asked for all the extra hours they could give me knowing I would need to save everything I had for when my baby was born. Most day's I ended up working 12 hours a day just to come home get some sleep and do it again the next day. I really was not living for those first 3 months I was in Seattle. On the few days off that I was actually able to leave my apartment I would end up at the park across the way just sitting on a bench crying about what my life has become.

All the hopes and dreams I had that were crushed in that one moment. It caused me so much pain to just think about what happened I couldn't even function. Then one day as I was sitting on that bench crying like the pathetic person I was a man sat down beside me. I hadn't interacted with anyone outside of the diner for so long I really wasn't sure what to do at that moment. I just kept to myself and stared at the ground. After a few minutes the man cleared his throat and began talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"Wonderful weather we are having today isn't it. I love to just sit outside on these clear Seattle days. See I'm from Texas and most of the time you can't be outside to really enjoy these sunny days, with it being too hot and all."

I really wasn't sure what to do at that moment. Did this guy think I was someone else. Who would just start talking to a complete stranger, a pregnant crying stranger at that.

"I'm sorry?"

"Names Jasper. I was walking through the park and couldn't help seeing you sitting her looking so upset and my Mom raised me as a gentleman and there was no way I could just keep walking without at least trying to cheer you up a bit."

"Um, ok"

"Ha, not much for talking are you, that's alright, sometimes a little company can go a long way. What's your name by the way?"

"Isabella, but please call me Bella."

"Well Bella it's a pleasure to meet you."

We ended up sitting on that bench for 3 hours while Jasper mostly talked about his life in Texas and how his job transferred him up to Seattle. He was working as a sports reporter for NBC and they wanted him to be the designated reporter for the Seattle Seahawks. He traveled with them when they had away games and when they were not playing he did some freelance reporting. I would only answer the few questions that he would have for me and he seemed just fine with the little bit that I contributed to the conversation. It felt so nice just to have someone talk to me who was not asking for more coffee or what the special of the day was. He never once asked about my situation. By the end of the conversation he asked when I would be back in the park. I had told him I usually come on my days off which were on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He said he would see me again and looked forward to our next conversation.

I left the park that day a little shocked and not really sure what to make of the whole situation.

Over the next few days off that I had the weather was dry and sunny so I spent my time in the park and sure enough Jasper was right there with me. In the beginning of our friendship I really didn't talk much. I just sat there and listened to him tell me stories about what crazy things him and his brother Peter would get into when they were little. I asked him once why he was ok in the beginning to just sit there and talk while I didn't do anything but listen. He said he could just tell I needed a friend and he was willing to show me he could be that for me even if it meant I would never share anything about myself.

After a few days Jasper eventually ask if the father of my baby was in the picture. It shocked me at first because he never did bring it up before. Even though I was showing I just figured maybe he didn't want to say anything. At that moment all my resolve broke and I ended up telling him my whole story. All of it. Growing up with my Mom then moving in with my Dad in high school, meeting the man of my dreams Edward, starting community college together, having my heart crushed, all the way up to the point where I ended up leaving Forks. He just held me while I cried telling him about how who I thought was my true love sat there one day and told me about how he found someone else that he would rather be with and that he decided it wasn't fair to me to keep trailing me on when his heart was with someone else. He left Forks right after that. He ran away from everyone. He never told anyone, his parents, sister, friends, or me where he was going. He just left. After a while no one could find him and it lookd like all hope was lost. It was just a matter of waiting and hoping he would come home or at least call someone.

About a week after he left I started to feel really sick. At first I thought it was just the emotional stress of everything that was going on, but after about a week my dad suggested I go see a doctor. That appointment changed my life. I found out I was pregnant with my now ex boyfriends baby and I have no way to tell him. My dad was so disappointed in me but told me he would stand by me with whatever I choose to do. He really is such a great man. I told him who the father was and he was upset that he just up and left like he did but understood when I mentioned moving away myself. I decided I wasn't going to say anything to his family until I had the chance to tell him first. He at least deserved to know first. It would be up to him if he wanted his parents or sister to know. They all assumed he would be calling or coming home soon so I had them all promise me that the second they heard from him they would call me and let me know. They knew how important this was to me. I still have not heard a word from them.

After I shared my story with Jasper he declared that he was going to be taking our friendship to another level. He asked if it would be ok to exchange phone numbers so we could talk at any point. He also said that if I ever wanted him to go to any of my Doctor appointments he would be glad to. He let me know that there is no use fighting him on this because he has decided he was going to be the best Uncle to my baby. After that moment he was there for me through the whole pregnancy.

When my due date came he moved into my little apartment so that someone was there with me if I went into labor at night. My Dad was not really on board with Jasper being around but after a few phone conversations with Jasper he decided it was better that someone be there for me than no one at all.

When my labor started it was not to bad at all, my water broke and I could feel the contractions but it didn't really hurt that bad. Jasper called my dad who started the 4 hour drive from Forks to Seattle and we headed off to the Hospital. By the time we hit the hospital I was in pretty bad shape and I really felt bad for Jasper having to deal with all of this. I was throwing up and screaming from the pain. He stood by me the entire time. After 20 hours of the worst pain in the world my beautiful baby boy was born.

I decided to name him Masen Charles Swan. Masen was Edwards mother Esmes maiden name and Charles after my father. I named him Masen more because of Esme than Edward at that moment. After I moved in with my father Esme was more of a mother to me than my own mother.

My father was so proud of me and loved his new grandson. He stayed in the city with me for the first few days. I was really amazed at how good my dad was with Masen. After he had to go back to Forks Jasper came back and stayed with me for the next few weeks. After I went back to work Jasper offered to watch Masen for me. Even though he told me not to I still paid him what little bit I could. He was after all taking his time to watch a baby who was not his.

During the football season when he would have to go out of town or be at a game I was would just schedule my days off for those days so I could stay with Masen. This helped me out so much as I really could not afford daycare for him anywhere else. I don't work the long hours at the diner any more unless someone calls in sick but that just means I have very little money to save after all the baby diapers, wipes, formula and then food for myself and Jasper. You really would think anything you need for a baby would be cheap because honestly if you have a baby chances are you have no money. I'm so excited that at least we are now getting out of the diaper stage as we are trying to potty train Masen. His Doctor told us because he's only 3 we really didn't need to rush things, but he has been asking when he gets to potty in the toilet so we have been giving it a try.

The ringing of my cell phone brought me out of my memories and back to the present. Running into the living room where it was in my purse I was trying to fish it out as fast as I could. The only ones who call me are my dad and work. I just left work so it must be my dad. I picked it up before even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Is this Bella Swan?" Gosh that voice sounds familiar and it definitely is not my dad.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

"Yes it is"

"Hi Bella, it's Carlisle Cullen I was"

"Oh my gosh, Carlisle, how are you. Is this about Edward? Has he come back? Did he call?"

"No, I'm sorry Bella this is not about Edward. I'm actually calling because your Father was brought into the Hospital tonight after an accident."

I couldn't really think anymore. All of a sudden there was a rushing sound in my ears and I really could not think of what Carlisle was talking about. I just looked up to see Jasper looking back with a questioning look on his face.

"Bella, honey are you there?"

"Sorry Carlisle, I'm here. What happened? Is Charlie ok?"

"He just came out of surgery and is in a recover room. I'm sorry but I don't even know where you are right now, would you be able to travel here and come to the Hospital. He's stable right now but it's really not good."

"Oh god. Um, yeah, I can be there in a few hours."

"That's fine, I'll see you when you get here."

"Thanks, Bye."

When I hung up the phone I could feel Jasper hugging me.

"What happened, what was that about?"

"My Dad was in some sort of accident and is in the hospital. He was in surgery but is stable now….We need to go."

"Of course. Let me run to my house and pack a few clothes and I'll come by to pick you and Masen up. We'll take my car."

"Jasper you don't have to do that, Masen and I can go on our own. Don't you have a game this weekend?"

"Bella, you, Masen, and believe it or not Charlie are my family. I'm not going to leave you to deal with this one your own and I'm not going to leave Charlie sitting in a hospital bed without me there."

After that he left and I ran around quickly packing what we would need. I don't even know how long we are going to be gone. I quickly call the Diner and let them know that I'll be out of town due to a family emergency. Of course they are fine with that. Other than the time that I took off for maternity leave I've never taken a vacation.

The trip to Forks seemed to take forever. The traffic was not bad because it was so late at night and Masen slept for most of the trip which I was really thankful for. I was starting to get really nervous about going home to Forks. It's been almost 4 years since I've been here. Not only do I have my dad to worry about but all the ghosts of 'What If's' lurking around every corner.

By the time we made it to the Hospital it was a little after 10:30 at night. Masen was out cold. Thankfully he has always slept like the dead. Nothing can wake this kid up. I pulled him out of the car getting him onto my shoulder so he could keep sleeping. I wrapped him up with a blanket and Jasper and I headed in to the Hospital.

Walking up the receptionist desk I noticed it was a new nurse sitting there. Living in a small town and being a frequent emergency room patient I knew all the nurses. I guess a few things have changed in the last 4 year.

"Hi, Could you tell me where Charlie Swan's room is?"

"Sorry ma'am, visiting hours have been over for a while now, you can come back in the morning at 9."

"Dr. Cullen is actually expecting me, could you have him paged?"

She just stared at me which was starting to really make me self conscious. Did I have bugger on my face or something. Finally she picked up the phone and had him paged. I turned back towards Jasper talking about how we would check in with Carlisle then head to my Dad's place. While we were talking I heard a velvet voice ask the nurse what she needed. In that moment I knew exactly who was standing behind me and I stopped breathing. It can't be.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

I turned around and there he was leaning on the desk in a white lab coat. He gasped when he saw me and just stared at me for a minute. I'm pretty sure I hadn't started to breathe again because I was starting to see spots. How can this be? How can Edward be standing right in front of me when he's not suppose to be here.

"Bella?" He whispered out. Just then I saw a commotion behind him and saw Carlisle running in our direction. He stepped around his son and greeted me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are here, I hope your trip was ok. Why don't you come this way and I'll take you to your Dad."

He grabbed my arm and started leading me away. I couldn't even process what was going on at that moment. How could this be. No one has called. He obviously is working here which means he's been here for a bit. My Dad never even mentioned it. We were walking down the hallway in silence when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why? Why haven't you called me?" I looked up at Carlisle pleading for some sort of answer.

He just stared back at me and said he couldn't and that I wouldn't understand. Your damn right I wouldn't understand. This man was like a second father to me. He promised me the day I left that he would call me personally when he heard from Edward. In fact Edwards whole family promised to call me. In that instant I have never felt so betrayed. So many thoughts were running through my head. Why didn't anyone call. Wasn't I like a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. They always said I was and treated me like I was part of the family. Maybe they only said that and acted that way because I was dating Edward and friends with his sister Alice. Maybe they were glad I left. Maybe Edward was just waiting for me to leave so he could come back and live without me around. But what about Alice. She had been my best friend since I moved in with my Dad. How could she not have called? Maybe she was just tired of being my friend and who ever Edward started dating was her new best friend. How can this be happening? My Dad didn't even tell me and he knew I was pregnant with Edwards child.

I felt my world was crumbling around me again. I was having a very hard time breathing. This can't be happening again. At that moment Jasper came up and hugged me for a few minutes. When he pulled away he took Masen out of my arms so I could get ready to see my dad.

When we finally reached my dad's room Carlisle started to tell me what happened.

"I know this is going to be hard but I wanted to tell you what happened. Your Dad was out on Highway 101 writing a ticket when a drunk driver crashed into his patrol car. Charlie was walking back to his car and got hit and trapped between his patrol car and the car he was writing the ticket to. The ambulance was able to get him to the Hospital in record time. Both his legs are broken along with a few ribs. He had some internal bleeding which we were able to stop with surgery. He also has some swelling around his brain. This is what we are most concerned about. Right now he is in a medically induced coma. We need to keep him this way until the swelling goes down. Once the swelling goes down we can stop the medicine which is keeping him in his coma state and hope he wakes up without any further damage."

"What, what do you mean, hope he wakes up?"

"When there is swelling around the brain like this we have no idea how the brain will react once the swelling is gone. Most patients wake up and there is nothing wrong, but there are a few who either don't wake up or when they do they have some speech or movement problems. At this point only time will tell."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, will someone call my cell phone if anything happens and we are not here?"

"Of course Bella. I'll give you a few minutes, but then you will need to leave until visiting hours in the morning."

With that he left.

Walking in to the room and seeing my Dad laying on the bed with tubes everywhere and his body looked broken I couldn't believe it. I really don't know how I kept it together. I felt like I was breaking into pieces on the inside, but on the outside I just stood there looking at my Dad. After a few minutes I went up to him held his hand and told him to keep fighting. He is stronger than this and he would be just fine. I told him that Jasper and Masen are here and would like him to wake up soon. I kissed his check and told him we would be back tomorrow.

Jasper just stayed quiet the entire time. Following me out of his room and out of the hospital. If we did see Edward or Carlisle again on our way out I would not know. I was lost in my head at that point. We made it to my Dads in no time. I set Masen up in my Dad's bed for the night while I took my old room and Jasper slept on the floor.

The next morning I had a hard time getting out of bed I felt like I was in a dazed state of consciousness. I got up and went to the kitchen to look for something we could have for breakfast. Thankfully there was cereal and milk. Not much else though, guess we'll have to swing by the market later. I was pulling out the bowls for all of us when Jasper and Masen walked in. While we were all eating I decided we needed to let Masen know what was really going on.

"Masen, sweetie do you know why we are here?"

"We visit Papa, right. Where is he?"

"Yep, we are here to visit Papa. Papa was in an accident and got hurt pretty badly so he's in the Hospital right now. The Doctors gave him medicine so that he could get sleep and get the rest he needs to get better."

"Ok, can we go see him? Maybe Uncle Jasper and I can make him a pretty picture."

"Yeah, we are going to go see him today, but he's going to be sleeping when we are there. I know he would love to have a picture from you."

"Yeah, buddy before we go see Papa you and I will color him a real nice picture so when he does wake up he knows we are there and love him very much." Jasper spoke up. Sometimes I really wish we didn't see each other as brother and sister. He is such a good man and he has always been there for us. I know he is going to make someone very happy some day. I just hope I'm not forgotten about when that happens. Apparently I'm easily replaced.

After we were done eating Masen went to get dressed and his crayons for the picture they were going to draw.

"So, do you want to talk about what's going on." Jasper said while helping me with the dishes.

"Not really sure there's much to talk about, clearly I was not the person I thought I was to that family. Clearly Edward has been here for a while and no one, not even Charlie told me about it. I don't really understand how someone can do that, but they did. It's over and done with. I'm here for my Dad right now. We will help him get through this and then the three of us will go back to our lives."

"You don't think he deserves to know about Masen?" Jasper pressed.

"Yeah, he does but clearly he didn't want anything to do with me so why would I tie him down to me for the rest of our lives just because he is Masens Dad. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to hide the fact that he is his Dad, but I'm not going to blurt it out either."

Jasper just looked at me. He has this look about it, it's almost as if he is staring into your sole and there is nothing you can hide from him.

"Ugh, you know I'm going to end up telling him. You know there is no way after all this time that I wouldn't, I just really don't want to. What gives him and his family the right to come in and be part of Masens life now? I know, I know they didn't know about him before so really they haven't had the opportunity but really after the way they have betrayed me I don't want to give them the right. I will, but I don't have to be happy about it."

"You know I am always here for you. No matter what happens you know that right."

"As if I could get rid of you know anyways. I think my Dad and Masen would disown me."

At that we both broke up laughing. It really felt good to get a good laugh in.

Who knew someone could be so nervous to walk into a Hospital. I was sweating and fidgeting the whole 10 min drive it took to get there. I was not nervous about my Dad. I know he is a strong man and he is going to come out of this just fine. He has to come out of this just fine. It's not because of Carlisle either. I'm so mad and hurt by his actions that I really could care less if I run into him or not. It's all because of Edward. He's here, I'm here, and Masen is here. What am I suppose to do. How do I act. Ugh, I hate this. I hate not knowing what is going to happen and what I should do about everything.

"It's going to be ok Bella. We are here to see your Dad and I will be right with you the whole time."

"Thanks Jasper."

Walking through the halls I felt like I was looking around every corner just to make sure it was Edward free. Masen was holding my hand tight as if he was holding on for dear life….or maybe it was me that was holding on to him for dear life. At that point I couldn't tell. We reached my Dad's room without a problem and went right in.

He looked just like he did the night before. Maybe even a little more peaceful. I brought Masen over to his bed and explained that Papa is still sleeping and all the tubes are to help him get better. Thankfully Masen didn't seem very freaked out about the way Charlie looked. Masen loves his Grandpa but he has only seen him a few times. Charlie makes the trip to visit us about every 6 months or so.

"Hi Papa. I know your sleeping so you can get better but Uncle Jasper and I drew you a picture. See, it's got all the good colors you like, brown and green and blue and black."

"Here buddy, why don't we hang this up right here next to Papa's bed." Jasper said grabbing the picture and pinning it to the cork board in the room.

I turned the TV on for Masen so he wouldn't get bored while Jasper and I just sat making a list of things we were going to need to get for the house. He had a great idea about going over to the camping supply store in town to buy some air mattresses for him and Masen to sleep on. By the time we were just about done with our shopping list the door opened and Carlisle walked in.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5: 

"Good Morning everyone." Carlisle said in a cheerful voice.

"Morning Dr. Cullen." Boy did he frown when I called him Dr. Cullen rather than Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen this is my son Masen and our friend Jasper." Masen just looked at Carlisle for a minute before going back to his cartoons. Jasper stood up and held his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine Jasper."

"So, Dr. Cullen how is my father this morning?"

"Bella, you know you can call me Carlisle, no need to be so formal with me."

"Sorry Dr. Cullen, seems to me that by calling you by your first name it would imply that we are friends, and I can assure you that is not the case at the moment. Now if you don't mind we have a lot to take care of around town today and would really like to know how my father is doing." I was shocked I was able to get all of that out. It broke my heart a little more just to say all that.

"I see. Well, Charlie is doing really well. It seems the swelling is already starting to go down a bit. I think if it continues along this path we should be able to stop the medicine in the next day or two. Once we do stop the medicine it could take anywhere from two hours to 10 hours for him to possible wake up."

"Has there been any brain activity?"

"At this point, no but that's not to say it's a bad thing. It could just be the brains way of protecting its self. We really aren't worried about it at that this point."

" That's good then. We will probably be back tomorrow morning. Can you be sure to not stop the medicine until I am here. I would like to be here for that."

"That's fine Bella. You should also know that when and if he wakes up and is released from the hospital he is going to need almost round the clock care as he will not be able to do much on his own with two broken legs. He will also not be able to get to his bedroom being on the second floor of his house."

"Oh gosh, I didn't even think of that. Ok, thanks. I guess we will have to try and figure something out."

With that Carlisle left the room. We stayed for about another 20 minute before deciding it was time to head out and do some shopping.

**Carlisle POV:**

I'm in such a world of hurt I don't even notice I've made it home after my rounds this morning until Esme comes out to the car asking if I was coming in the house any time soon.

"Are you ok dear, you seem really out of it. Oh no, something didn't happen to Charlie over night did it?"

"No, Charlie is doing really well. It's just Bella. She refused to call me Carlisle this morning."

"Well, she probably just wanted to keep things professional, you said she had a man and child with her yesterday. Maybe it was for appearances in front of them."

"No that was not it at all. She said that by calling me Carlisle it would mean we would have been friends and because we clearly are not she saw no reason to call me anything but Dr Cullen." It broke my heart to hear Bella say that to me. I know we broke our promise to her, but what were we suppose to do.

"Oh, she must hate us." My wife was crying in my arms now. I know it ripped her apart to do what Edward asked of us.

We all thought of Bella as part of our family and she was so broken up when Edward left. I know it was the right thing for her to do when she moved away. I just hope we were right in following what Edward asked of us. I'm sure she would understand if she knew everything that has happened in the last 4 years. She seems so happy with that Jasper guy plus they have that beautiful boy together. She obviously had moved on.

"I really hope she doesn't hate us. I could not bear it if she really did."

"I know, it rips me up to think she is dealing with all this stuff with Charlie and all she is willing to lean on for support is the guy she is with. I hope she knows we are all here for her even if she is mad at us."

"I guess we can only hope. Maybe I'll give her a call and see if I could bring her some dinner one night to help out." My wife has such a kind heart. I really hope this doesn't blow up in her face. I have a feeling it's not going to be easy to get Bella to forgive us.

"Well, I am headed out. I'm meeting Edward and Emma at that park today."

"I'm going to grab some extra sleep while I can, I love you!"

"Love you too."

**Bella POV:**

"There, everything is now set up. I've got the air mattress for Masen set up in your room and I've got mine in Charlie's. I'm sure he won't be using his bed anytime soon but I'd still feel better on the air mattress."

Jasper informed me when was walking into the kitchen. I was almost done putting all the groceries away.

"Hey, why don't we take Masen to the park after he gets up from his nap, it might be a good way to get all of our minds off of your Dad."

"That's a great idea Jasper."

About an hour later when Masen woke up we packed a snack and blanket then headed off to the park. Being in such a small town there really is only one park. There's only one set of play toys but a huge area of grass to run around in. It will be great to get Masen out running a little. The weather is so nice right now. Always got to take advantage of the nice weather while we can.

We've been at the park for about an hour now just enjoying the outdoor when all of a sudden I hear my name being called. I turn around and see none other than Esme walking towards me calling my name. I really didn't want her to get very close to Masen just yet. I'm sure she would know the instant she saw Masen. It's pretty clear who his father is. I get up and walk up to her.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh Bella, please call me Esme." She sighed.

"Sorry I can't do that. Not after all that has happened." I swear I can see her eyes tear up. If I'm not careful I'm going to break down sobbing in her arms.

"Bella, sweetheart I know it's been a long time but you have to understand we had no choice."

"What do you mean no choice. Of course you had a choice. You all had a choice as to if you were going to break a promise you made to me almost 4 years ago or not. You choose to break that promise and not call me. You don't know what it's been like for me. You were more of a Mother to me than my own Mother. You sat there at your house promising me you would call as soon as you knew something about Edward. You held me while I cried in your arms for hours. Just to find out 4 years later it was all lie. What did you guys just figure I was not good enough for your son, is that it. Was this all a big ploy to get me out of the way so Edward could come home again."

"No, that was not the case and you ARE just like a daughter to me."

"How? How could I be like a daughter to you when you could just betrayed me like that? Why was I not worth it? I mean shit, my own Mother disowning me never hurt as much as your betrayal does. You say I don't know everything and that I don't understand what it must have been like for you but you don't know what it's been like for me."

"I didn't betray you I…"

"But you did Esme! You betrayed my trust in you. You knew I couldn't take it being here in Forks with all the memories of what was. You were the one who suggested a move was just what I needed. At the time I wasn't so sure but as time went on I knew I would need to leave. You told me you were going to call as soon as you heard from Edward. You knew I needed to talk to him one more time, but you never did call. I get it, he is your actual son but you didn't give me the curtsy to know he was home. I was left all alone to deal with everything on my own without my father and without the people who I thought were family."

"Bella, I told them they couldn't tell you."

I was so surprised by the new voice in the conversation that I stumbled backwards. I can't believe I didn't fall all the way on the ground. Where did Edward even come from? I never saw he come up to us. I looked around and saw that Masen and Jasper were still playing on our blanket but I could tell Jasper was paying very close attention to what was going on.

Bring myself back to the conversation at hand I stared right into Edwards eyes.

"What gave you the right to decide that? You were the one who left without any way for someone to get a hold of you. They promised they would let me know when you contacted them, I needed to talk to you."

"There was nothing left to say, I needed you to move on. I needed you to stay away from me and from Forks. I was not good for you anymore, I needed to know that you could have everything you dreamed of in life, a husband to treat you right and a house full of kids and by the looks of it, you didn't take that long to move on any ways."

"WHAT. You think I moved on. You needed me to have what I always dreamed of…..unbelievable. Yep, your right I always did dream of being cheated on by someone I truly loved with all my heart, I always had those big dreams of having to drop out of college and move away because I was pregnant, I always had my heart set on working 12 hours shifts at a Diner just to try and make ends meet. All my big dreams in life were being filled, that's right. Right along with the one where my Mother tells me I'm no child of hers while I'm 3 months pregnant, being all alone in a town I didn't know trying to make it while I waited for a phone call from someone, anyone telling me you were around so I could tell you about Masen. Yep, those big dreams of mine came true. Now I'm sitting here while my father is in a coma trying to understand how a whole family of people could desert one person."

"Bella, honey we need to get Masen home for dinner." Jasper said walking up to me. I looked back to see all of our stuff packed up and Masen waiting for us.

I looked back at Edward and Esme to see absolute shock on their faces. They were looking back and forth between Masen and myself. Not saying a word.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the dreams I had about a good husband and house full of kids died the day you left town Edward. Now if you will excuse me I need to get MY son home for dinner."

Again silence. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and we turned to walk away. As we got to the car I was barely holding on to my sanity. I was so close to just crumbling into a mess on the floor I really wasn't sure how I was going to make it home. Again Masen was there squeezing my hand giving me all the strength I needed to get to the car. Looking back at the park it looks like both Edward and Esme were crying. Just then a little girl runs up to Edward and tries to pull him over to the swing set. Who could that little girl be? She looked to be just about Masens age.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Please review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. I am loving all the great reviews. Keep them coming. **

Chapter 6:

After I got Masen to bed that night Jasper and I sat on the front porch just talking about all that had happened so far today. Who knew this trip home would be so eventful. We were trying to come up with a few ideas of what we are going to do once my Dad comes home. The house is so small, there is nowhere on the first floor that my dad could use for a bedroom unless he slept on the couch and I don't think that would be very comfy for his broken legs or ribs. I'm sure this has happened before, maybe the hospital has a resource we can check into for these types of situations. As we were brainstorming over what we could do a car pulled up and we could see it was Edward inside.

"Oh goodie, and here I thought all of our fun for the day was over with."

Jasper just chuckled at my comment. It took a few minutes for Edward to get out of his car and start walking our way. Boy I'm glad Masens already in bed for the night.

"Um, Hi." Wow, I've never heard Edward sound so scared before. At that moment Jasper stood and reached his hand out.

"We have not been formally introduced, my names Jasper. Best friend to Bella and Best Uncle to Masen."

At the works Best friend Edward looked up into Jaspers eyes as if he was having some private conversation with him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward, but I'm guessing you already know that."

"Sure do. So Edward, what can we do for you tonight" Jasper said while sitting back down.

"Well actually I was wondering if I could talk to Bella for a little bit, alone." He looked over at me.

"Sorry no can do. I'm staying right where I am. Anything you two can talk about you can say in front of me." That right there is why I love Jasper so much.

"Listen, I have a few things to discuss with Bella and they are private things that don't concern you."

"Sorry, but anything related to Bella concerns me and there is nothing private about what you guys need to talk about. You see, while you were off convincing you family to betray Bella's trust I was the one who was there for her. She cried on my shoulder and I helped her through her pregnancy, labor and being a single mom, so if she's going to talk to you than you will need to talk to the both of us."

Edward looked like he lost all the wind in his sails. Guess he wasn't prepared for Jasper to be so protective of me.

"Fine. Bella, I uh. Um well what I was going to say was uh. Ugh, I don't even know where to start."

Jasper and I just stared at him. We weren't going to left him get out of this without a bit of work. We weren't going to help him come up with his thoughts. It actually was pretty nice to see him squirm a little. God I forgot how gorgeous he was.

"Ok, um…where you um, I mean, is your son my son? God I sound like an idiot."

"Sure do sonny." Jasper added before I could say anything.

"Yes, you are Masens father."

The pained look across Edwards face stopped my breath, he looked like he was in so much pain he couldn't breathe. I looked over to Jasper to see if maybe we should do something but Jasper just looked at him with nothing but hate.

"But, how, why. Ugh. Why didn't you say anything?"

Edward was pacing back and forth pulling at his hair.

"Who was I suppose to tell? You were not here. You left without a way for anyone to get a hold of you. I thought you deserved to know before anyone else. I ended up having to tell my dad because it looked like you weren't coming back. I waited for some word from you and when it was clear you weren't coming back and I couldn't handle being in this town any more. Your Mom's suggestion to leave started to sound good. I knew you would come back at some point or at least call your parents. That's why I had them promise to call me as soon as they heard form you so I could tell you about Masen and you could decide if you wanted to tell your family. I never expected anything from you I just wanted you to have a chance to be a father to him."

"Wait, it was my mom's idea for you to move away?"

"Yeah, she thought it might help to give me a fresh start. At first I didn't think anything of it but once I found out I was pregnant, I knew I couldn't stay here."

"Bella, I had no idea. If I would have known I would have stayed."

"Why? Why would you stay when you made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

"Oh god, I lied Bella. I had to lie. I loved you so much and it killed me to say those things to you. The truth was I cheated on you. I didn't realized it at the time. I was at one of the Frat parties when you had to come home to visit your Dad and ended up drinking way to much. I was so bummed out that you weren't with me. All I could do while I was at that party was think about how much I wish I just went with you. I know it's not excuse for drinking so much, but it's what I did. I woke up the next morning lying next to a girl I had never seen before. I left from there so fast I didn't think she even knew I was there at that point. Well, a few weeks later I get a call from some girl saying we slept together at a party and she was no pregnant. My world ended right there. I told her she had to have been mistaken that it couldn't have been me. She asked to meet to discuss what we were going to do. I figured it would be the only way to prove that I didn't know her so we meet at a coffee place in Port Angeles. Turns out she was the girl from the party. She showed me a sonogram from the Doctor that showed the due date of the baby and how far along she was at that moment and the dates matched up to the weekend I slept with her. I knew there was nothing more that I could do. I knew I had to help her out and be there for my child. I told her I would there for my child but not for her. I realized there was no way I was going to be able to finish college, I was going to have to drop out and get a job. Babies are really expensive, but I guess you know that too." He said sheepishly.

By this point both Edward and I were crying. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I knew I was going to have to leave, there is no way I would have another woman walking around caring my child in front of you. I told Tanya that we needed to move to Spokane away from my family and friends. She had no idea about you and me. We left and moved into a little apartment in Spokane. My daughter Emma was born about 6 months later. After Emma was born Tanya told me that she wasn't ready to be a mom yet. She didn't love me and I didn't lover her. We were just living together for the baby. A baby she didn't even want. After they were released from the hospital Tanya signed over full custody to me and left. I was left with an infant and really had no idea what to do so I came home.

"I explained everything to my parents from me cheating on you to finding out Tanya was pregnant. They told me you had moved away shortly after I left to get a fresh start. They even told me they promised to call you once they heard from me, but I told them they couldn't. I wasn't going to drag you down with me. I was a single father and college drop out. I couldn't do that to you. I begged with them not to call you. My parents caved pretty quickly but Alice took a lot more work. I eventually threatened Alice that if she called you I would take Emma and leave, never to come back again. I don't know how I was able to be so convincing because I knew there was no way I would have been able to leave.

"After Emma was about 3 months old my mom convinced me to start taking college classes at night and online. I didn't have anything but Emma in my life so that what I did. I focused on Emma and school I was able to complete all the needed classes and labs for my medical license in just 3 years. With my Dad's help I was able to get a job at the Hospital here in Forks. I'm just a rookie but it's something."

He finally stopped talking and I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and said "Well Edward, seems you've gotten all your dreams." And went inside.

After I shut the door I heard Edward say "Not all of them."

"I think you should leave Edward, Bella's had enough for one day."

"I don't get it, why did she leave, I just told her everything and I thought we could talk about it all" I heard Edward plead with Jasper.

"It's simple really, don't you get it. You left for a few months and come home with a new baby. You had your family and the friends you grew up with there for you, to be your support group. They helped you out in any way they could. I'm guessing your parents paid for your collage as well."

"Yeah, I didn't have a job at the time."

"So you have the support of your family and friends, plus free money and time to go to college to get the degree you always wanted to get the job you always wanted; all the while Bella was left without a family, without friends, without any support of any kind. She also had a baby to take care of, but without any help or money. She worked her ass off just to be able to make ends meet before Masen was born. I was constantly having to watch her to make sure she didn't exhausted herself. Then after Masen was born she was back working full days just to find enough money for diapers. So while you got all your dreams she was left with nothing but her baby boy and the constant thought of what could have been for her. She's been waiting to have that phone call from your family saying you were back in town, not so she could get hand outs from you but just so she would know you were alright and to let you know about Masen."

"But she had you, and she had the support of her Mom and Dad."

"No she didn't! I didn't meet her until way into her pregnancy and it took a long time for her to let me be anywhere close to being a friend to her. Her Mom disowned her the second she found out she was pregnant, and yeah she had her Dad, but here Dad lived in Forks not Seattle where she has been."

At that point I couldn't take any more and went up to my room. I just laid down on my bed silently crying all the pain and hurt away.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Jasper never said anything the next morning about his little conversation with Edward. Which I was grateful for. Hopefully my Dad would wake up today. I had bigger things to think about today. On the way to the Hospital Masen was a ball full of energy. Apparently he got a good night sleep last night. At least someone in the house did. Jasper and I both looked like we could use a few more hours.

There seemed to be a buzz around the Hospital today. Maybe it was my sleep deprived brain playing tricks on me but it seemed like everyone we passed in the halls today had an extra bounce in their step. We reached my Dads room to see it full or nurses and both Edward and Carlisle. Yeah.

"Good Morning Guys. So Bella, your Dads readings are looking really good. We are going to go ahead and start lowering the medication that is keeping him in his coma in a few minutes. We were just waiting for you to arrive." Carlisle jumped into saying.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen." He looked a little hurt by that. Oh well, we had a long road to go if we were ever going to be on first name basis again.

I noticed Edward was looking between me and Masen. I realized then that I never introduced them. Stupid manners. After everything he's lucky I haven't requested him be removed as a Doctor for my dad. I know in a small town like this good Doctors are really hard to come by but still. Can't I be a little selfish for once.

"Um, Masen sweetie. This is Dr. Cullen he is also one of Papa's Doctors."

"Hi, is Papa done sleeping yet?"

Edward really seemed taken aback by him talking directly to him like this.

"We hope he is."

Just then there was a knock on the door and a nurse came in pushing some sort of machine with her.

"This machine is just for a precaution in case something goes wrong. Um maybe Masen would like to go to the cafeteria to get a snack while we do this?" Carlisle said. It would be a good idea for Masen not to be here just in case, but I don't think I could do this without Jasper for support and there was no one else.

"Bella, dear I could take him down there for a little bit, it would be no problem at all."

I looked up to see Esme in the doorway. I really didn't want her to be with Masen without me there, but I don't really think I have another choice. I really didn't want him in the room in case something happened.

I walked up to Esme so only she would hear me.

"I really don't like the idea of you and him being alone together, but I also realize I have very few other options at the moment. If you promise to watch him with you life and not bring anything from the past into it I will be ok with it this time."

"Of course Bella."

I knelt down next to Masen and introduce Esme and asked he if wanted to go get a snack with her. Of course once I said snack he was all ready to go.

Over the next half hour Jasper and I sat in the corner watching Carlisle and Edward monitor different machines around my dad. Carlisle kept telling me everything looked good. I was so hopeful this would work out ok. It seemed that Edward was done doing whatever he was doing and was just waiting for his Dad to be done writing in the file he had.

"Ok, everything is looking really good. We have stopped the drug completely. Now we just need to wait and see what Charlie is going to do. We will let you be, if anything happens please just press the call button. I'll let Esme know it's safe for Masen to come back in here." Carlisle explained.

"Thanks."

Edward came up to me at that point after his Dad left the room.

"I'd really like to have a chance to talk with you some more, maybe later tonight?"

"That's fine, just come by the house around the same time as last night." I just didn't have it in me to fight him on this. I know we need to clear the air a bit more. I'm going to have to find a way for us to be cordial to each other.

"Thanks Bella, I'll see you then."

Then we were left alone to just wait to see what would happen.

About 15 minute of waiting the door opened up to show both Esme and Masen. Masen came running over to me and jumped into my lap.

"I got to have snack in a big lunch room Mom, it was so cool."

"Thats great Honey, did you thank Esme?"

"Thanks Esme."

"You are welcome. I had a blast. Bella I'd like to invite you guys over for dinner on Sunday. We still have our Family Dinner on Sundays and I'd really like it if you, Jasper and Masen could make it. I feel there are a lot of things we might need to talk about and apologize for."

She looked so unsure of herself and I've got to say I really wasn't so sure of myself at that moment either. I looked over at Jasper not really sure what to do and he just nodded is head. Looks like we are having dinner at the Cullens on Sunday.

"I guess we could come. What time would you like us to show up and what can I bring?"

"Oh that's great! Why don't you come around 5:00 and just bring yourselves."

"Alright. We'll see you then."

After she walked out the door Jasper and I just stared my Dad, watching for any type of movement. Masen spent his time between watching TV, coloring new pictures, and talking to Charlie. After a few hours of nothing I walked over to my Dad grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Dad, I need you to wake up because I'm going to kick your ass for not saying anything about Edward being here."

Then all of a sudden it his hand grabbed on to mine as well. I just stared at out joined hands in amazement. Jasper was by my side in a second pressing the nurse call button laughing.

"Who knew all we needed to do was threaten the old man."

Then in a raspy voice I heard my Dad say "Who you calling old."

I just burst into tears. "Oh Daddy"

"Can I help you" The nurse said.

"Can you page the Doctor, my Dad is awake." I stated proudly.

"Of course" She smiled back at me.

"Daddy, oh, I missed you. Are you ok, do you have any pain."

"I'm fine Bells. Don't worry about me."

"Glad to see you back with the land of the living Charlie."

"Jasper, son how are things."

"Interesting. Never a dull moment with you Swans."

Just then Carlisle walked in with the biggest smile I have seen in years.

"Charlie, welcome back. How you feeling?"

"Groggy doc. Sore and tired."

"That's expected. You've got two broken legs and few cracked ribs."

"Walk in the park." My Dad tried to joke.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Here is another Chapter for today. I hope you like it…..**

Chapter 8:

We left the Hospital around dinner time with a promise to visit around lunch tomorrow. My Dad told me to call Sue Clearwater down on the reservation. Apparently she is a local nurse that helps people in his situation. He even said that he would probably just stay down on the reservation until he could navigate stairs again to make it easier on everyone. I think he just didn't want me to have to worry about his recovery.

He did tell me that he never said anything to me about Edward being home because he just doesn't think Edward deserved to know about Masen. By the time he came home I had Jasper there to help me and he didn't want to cause me any more pain. Especially when Edward came home with a bouncing baby girl. I guess I can understand what he was thinking but to lie to your own daughter is something that I just can't understand. How does someone do that? I guess, he just figured it was what was best f or me.

Later that night after Masen was asleep there was a knock on the door.

"Let the fun being." Jasper muttered as he went to open the door for Edward. He came right in and sat on the couch next to me. Jasper took a seat in my dad's old Lazy-Boy.

"I'm so glad your Dad is going well."

"Me, too."

"My Mom said you guys were going to come over to Sunday Dinner, are you really going to come."

"If it's alright with you?"

"Of course it's alright, I would love it for you guys to be there."

"Um, who's all going to be there?" I know the Cullen's would be there but I really wanted to know if Alice had a significant other she would be bringing with her. I have always had a strange feeling that Jasper would get along great with my old best friend but I wanted to see if she was already with someone else before saying anything to Jasper. I've spent a lot of time thinking about how they would be so good for each other especially with Jasper and I both being in Forks. I really don't want them to be together because I'm still mad at Alice, but what is she could make Jasper really happy. Who am I to stand in the way of his happiness.

"Oh, just Mom, Dad, Alice, Emma and me."

"Alice isn't with anyone?"

"Nah, she had a pretty serious relationship that ended about 6 months ago and there's been no one since then."

I must have gotten a sparkle in my eye because in that instant Jasper spoke up.

"Oh no you don't Swan. I know what you are thinking and I am not getting any more wrapped up with all these crazies than I have to." He got up and walked in to the kitchen. I could hear him pulling out a beer and sitting at the kitchen table. I just chuckled while Edward was giving me a strange look.

"So, what's up Edward?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened after I left. I know yesterday I filled you in on what happened to me and I would really like to hear your side."

Oh boy, it's going to be a long night.

"Here" Jasper walked in giving me a beer. "You are going to need this, I'm going to bed. Goodnight you crazy kids." And with that it was just Edward and me.

At first I really didn't know how to start but then I just started talking and apparently I just couldn't shut up. I told him everything from the depressing moments on the park bench just crying my eye's out to the detail of my run down little apartment in the city. By the time I was done and he was caught up with everything in my life we were both crying. Next thing I knew I was in his arms. For the first time in 4 years I felt like I was home.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I messed up our lives when I was only trying to make things better for you. You have to know I only had your best intentions in mind. I had no idea what you were going through. And to think if someone told you I was home you would have come back to tell me about Masen and there is no way I would have let you leave again. I love you Bella. You are all that I have ever loved. I was so stupid with everything I did before and I just ended up hurting you and causing you and Masen pain. I can't even believe it. How am I ever going to gain your trust or forgiveness? I don't even think I deserve it at this point. I was just a selfish child for not talking to you about what happened. I made a stupid mistake at that party after drinking too much and I am left with a reminder of that stupid moment. I love my daughter but you should have been her Mom. How am I going to make this right? To think of all the things you've gone through and I wasn't there to help you."

"I wasn't alone Edward. Yes, maybe for most of it I was, but I had Jasper. If it wasn't for him there is no way I would have made it. He has been there for us."

"Yeah, doing the job I should have been doing. There is no way I can ever repay him for stepping up and doing all that but I sure as hell am going to try, just like I'm sure as hell going to try and show you how much you and Masen mean to me."

I was speechless. What was I suppose to do at that moment. With him holding me and telling me all of this I felt like we were still in school together and we were just getting over a bump in the road of our relationship. Why was I not more pissed, why can't I just scream and tell him he had his chance? Why can't I cause him as much pain as he has caused me. Why?

Once we were able to control our selves a little bit he lifted my head to look him in the eye.

"I am going to make you a promise Bella, I know it might not mean much to you after everything but you have to take my word for it. I am going to be in Masens life and I am going to be in your life. I've changed. I'm not that selfish little boy you once know. I will work for the rest of my life to show you how sorry I am for every bit of pain I may have caused you. I am going to work so hard to show you what you mean to me and how much I love you. If you can't find it in yourself to forgive me so be it, but I am not giving up on us again. It's not every day that you can fix a wrong like this but I am going to try really hard to do just that. I also don't just want to be in yours and Masens life I want you in mine and Emmas life as well. Please just give me a chance. Please Bella."

Again, I had no words all I could do was look into his big green eyes. Eventually I just nodded and he brought me in for another hug. After sitting there for a while just holding each other Edward stood up.

"I really don't want to, but I need to head home. Alice is at my place watching Emma while I'm over her and I'm sure she might want to head home soon. I am so excited for Sunday, I really want you to meet Emma."

"Me too." I squeaked out.

With that he left. I stayed on the couch for another hour just thinking over everything that had happened tonight before heading off to bed.

**A/N: What do you think:?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. I hope you like this Chapter….**

Chapter 9:

I was awoken the next morning by Jasper hugging me while I was laying in bed. I rolled over to look at his face. He looked so scared at that moment that I was afraid something might have happened.

"Morning" I was able to get out with all the nerves that were going on in my stomach at that moment.

"Hey, I thought maybe you wanted to talk about what went on after I went to bed last night."

"Oh you mean, after you left me to fend for myself, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I went into detail about what Edward said and how I really couldn't say anything in return. I explained how I want to be mad and I want to cause Edward pain because when it comes down to it he caused me so much pain. I want him to know what it feels like. Jasper reminded me that it wasn't all roses for Edward either. That he had to lie to me and it was probably one of the hardest things he ever had to do. I agreed that we probably both had the same amount of pain just in different ways. He reminded me that no one would judge me if I wanted to give things a try with Edward again. I don't think I'm there yet, if ever, but he is the father of my son and essentially everything that happened to us was out of our best interest. Edward thought it would be in my best interest if I wasn't strapped down to him with a child from another woman, and I thought it was in Edwards best interest if I made sure I told him first about Masen. I guess we both made choices on the others behalf and they weren't always the right one.

Then Jasper asked the million dollar question. Was I going to let Masen know Edward was his father? When it really comes down to it, how could I not. I wasn't sure what that really means for Masen and I. We live in Seattle and Edward lives in Forks. I guess they could talk on the phone and we could come up to Forks when Jasper has out of town games.

The next few days were pretty calm compared to the last few. We visited my dad at lunch time for a few hours each day. He was not too thrilled about Sunday Dinner with the Cullen's but he does understand that I might want Masen to grow up with a father. If that means Edward and I grow closer than so be it. He did make sure to let Jasper know where his shot gun was stored though.

I did have a chance to talk to Sue Clearwater and she was already in the process of getting things ready for Charlie to move in to her home on the reservation once he was released. Apparently once she heard he woke up she started getting everything ready.

We saw Edward a few times in the hallways of the Hospital, and each time we stopped to say hello but nothing more. The most excitement Jasper and I have had the last few days is my time messing with Carlisle. I decided after hearing Edwards side and letting everything sink in that I really was not as upset with the rest of the Cullen's as I was to begin with, but I continued to Call Carlisle Dr. Cullen every chance I got. I did feel a little bad that we were having fun at his expense but I figured it's a little pay back and I'll explain to him on Sunday that I don't actually hate him. It's really amazing how many times you can work someone's name into a conversation with them. Jasper always keeps count and so far my best has been calling him Dr Cullen 14 times in a 10 min conversation.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe today is the day Bella and Masen are coming for dinner at my parents house. I'm so excited for them to come over and just spend some time with all of us. I know Bella is just going to love Emma. At least I hope she will. I can't even believe my luck that after all these years Bella is back here in Forks with my son none the less. After what I did to her all those years ago I don't think I deserve any of the things I have received over the years. Especially after hearing all the hard times she has had to deal with in the past.

After Bella went in the house that first night Jasper shared with me what type of apartment Bella and Masen have been living in. I guess it's really bad. The building it's in is not a great building. He was telling me there have been a few tenants that have left in the back of a cop car or in the back of an ambulance from a drug overdoses. I felt sick to my stomach hearing what they live around. I can't let them go back there. I just don't know how to get her to see she has to stay here with me and Emma. Hell, they could move in with us. I know I would be ok with it. If it meant they would move back to Forks I'd even let Jasper move in. There's enough room in my house for all of them if Bella were to stay in my room with me. Although that might just be wishful thinking on my part. I had asked Jasper if he was such a good friend to Bella how he could allow her to live in a place like that. He simply let me know he is not her father and it's not his place to tell anyone what they could and could not do. Apparently he is at their apartment more than he is at his own just to make sure they are ok. I know Bella can be really independent and I do love that about her but when the safety of her or Masen are concerned then she's going to have to listen to reason. I guess it's just another one or many conversations we are going to have.

Jasper does seem like an ok kind of guy. I guess I'm just really jealous of him because he has spent so much time with Bella and Masen. He was there for them, doing the job I should have been doing. I'm still having a hard time getting over the fact that Bella never said anything to my family about her pregnancy. I know if they were told I would have found out the second I stepped foot in Forks. There is no way I would not have found some way to track her down and bring her home where she belongs. I guess I owe Jasper a lot and they really do seem to have more of a brother sister relationship like Alice and I.

I wonder what Bella was thinking when she was asking if Alice was with anyone. I really hope Bella wasn't going to try and match Jasper and Alice together. I'm starting to like the guy but I'm so protective of Alice and let's face it, he lives in Seattle and Alice loves it here and Forks. I don't think she would ever want to leave.

Alice is so torn up over not being able to call Bella all those years ago. They really were best friends, even before Bella and I started dating. She always had these idea's that we would get married and have a couple of kids and live down the street from her and her family. I hated having to tell Alice that I was going to break up with Bella. She screamed at me that I was making the biggest mistake in my life. How little did I know how right she was. Alice is a ball of nerves, freaking out that Bella is going to be so pissed at her that she won't even let her explain. I tried to tell her that Bella accepted the invitation to dinner from Mom who Bella was pretty upset at so she must be ready to talk about everything.

Maybe tonight after dinner I can ask Bella what she thinks about us telling Masen I'm his father. I don't even know if she's ever talked about me to him before. I really hope she would be ok with that. It kills me seeing him and not being able to pick him up for a huge hug and tell him how much I love him. I also think he and Emma are going to get along great. They are the same age and siblings after all. I can't wait to tell Emma about her new brother. I know she is really lonely at our house now that we moved out of my parents house. It's a huge house just down the road from my parents. It's really great having a Doctors salary as well as a trust fund to help pay for the house. It was so hard deciding to move out of my parents home, after all my mom is the one who watches Emma while I'm working. I just figured I should grow up a little more and have a place for Emma and I to call our own. Gosh, I really hope Bella would be ok with moving in with us. I know it's a bit fast considering all the history we have and that we haven't really seen each other for 4 years, but I never stopped loving her.

"Hey Edward get in here." My sister yelled for me from the kitchen.

"What's up Ali?" She and I have been here at our Parents house for the last hour helping get everything ready for our Family Dinner.

"Do you really think Bella will forgive me?"

"If she can forgive me, than she probably has already forgiven you. I told her all about how I threatened to leave with Emma and never come back if you contacted her. I'm sure she understands what you were up against."

"I know. I'm just so worried. She was my best friend and I miss her so much. She still seems mad at Dad though. I heard Dad telling Mom yesterday that she's still only calling him Dr Cullen."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure how much of that is because Bella's still mad at Dad. I don't think he has figured it out yet, but one day at the Hospital I was walking by Charlies room and Dad was talking with Bella. I swear she called him Dr. Cullen a hundred times. It's not normal to have a conversation with someone while you repeat their name over and over again. I thought it was kind of funny how many times she used his name. I think she might just be messing with him a bit."

"That's funny, and sounds like something she might do. I just feel so horrible that she has been on her own, having to deal with everything going on. Mom said Renee quit talking to her after she found out she was pregnant."

"Yeah. Renee was pretty hard on her, but she never was a Mom to Bella to begin with. She hasn't been alone the whole time though. She's had her friend Jasper helping her out."

"But what can I guy do in that situation, it's not like he knows what she's going through and what she might need. What kind of name is Jasper any ways. Where's he from the 1800's?"

There's my fiery sister. How I've missed her the last few days. Maybe I really don't have anything to worry about between her and Jasper after all.

"Alice, he's from Texas and some might say you and I both have old fashion names so you shouldn't judge him just because his parents couldn't come up with a cool name like ours."

"We'll see brother of mine, we'll see."

Looking over at the clock we've got about an hour before everyone is going to show up. I guess I'll go see if Emma and my Mom need any help setting the table.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

Bella POV

So here we are, it's Sunday and we are on our way to the Cullens for a big Family Dinner. We decided to take a day off of visiting my Dad as he was starting to get a little grumpy with all the attention. Just like me he hates being the center of attention. He also knows who we are eating dinner with today and probably knew I would be too nervous to really think about anything but dinner. I really am nervous too. What am I suppose to do. Am I suppose to introduce Masen to his Dad, Aunt, and Grandparents tonight. Are we going to be sitting around talking about all the things we've all done wrong in the past. Ugh. Maybe this was not such a good idea. I think I'll just forget all that and focus on my plan to see if Jasper and Alice could be compatible.

Jasper and I have talked in the past about why he is not with someone or even going on dates to try and find someone. He always tells me about his long term relationship with Marie. They were together for years before she decided Jasper was not the right man for her. I guess they were living together and talking about marriage then one day she comes home, packs her things and say's she's moving in with her friend. Jasper had no idea she was even unhappy. He still seems a bit confused as they what went wrong in their relationship. Maybe that's why he was always able to understand the pain I was going through when we first met.

"Well, here we are." I said while we pulled up to the huge house.

"Wow, they really must be loaded to be living here." Jasper whispered.

"Momma, is this where my new friend lives?"

"Honey, I'm not sure if Emma lives here or not, but this is where she is. You want to go in and see if she'd like to play with you?" Masen has been so excited about being able to play with Emma ever since I told him she was his age.

"Think she will want to color with me? Do girls even like to color Uncle Jasper?"

"They like to color buddy, why don't we go in and see."

"Ok."

With that we were all getting out of the car. The nerves really started to kick in. I have spent so much time in this house that I really should not be as nervous as I am. I've been to these Family Dinners so many times I know what to expect. Ok Bella, deep breaths. You can do this. I started to tell myself. Before I knew it Jasper was knocking on the door and Esme was standing there telling us to come in. Here we go….

"I'm so glad you guys came." Esme said walking us through the foyer.

"Everyone is out on the back patio and I'm just finishing up in the kitchen, please make yourselves at home."

"Would you like any help in the kitchen Esme?" I had to ask and I notice she really smiled at me saying Esme rather than Mrs. Cullen.

"No, dear it's fine. Go and relax in the back for a bit while I finish up."

With that we walked to the back patio almost as if we were walking to the firing squad. When we stepped out Edward was instantly up and greeting us.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you came. Can I get you a beer or something else to drink?"

"Sure I'd like a beer." Jasper said taking in the view of the back year. I just nodded at him. Trying to find my voice. Carlisle was at the BBQ grilling some hot dogs and Alice was sitting a table with Emma on her lap. She was looking at me like she was ready to start crying at any moment. I really wasn't sure what to do, do I just start talking to her or do I introduce myself to Emma.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet some people, why don't you come on over here." Edward said once he returned with our drinks. Emma ran right up to her Dad. Being this close to her I could really see how beautiful she was. She had very light brown hair with bright green eyes, just like Edward and Masen for that matter.

"Emma, this is Bella, her son Masen and their friend Jasper."

"Hi." She said so quietly I wasn't sure if she was really talking or if I was imagining it.

"Hi Emma, Masen has been so excited to meet you. He hasn't been able to play with anyone since we have been here in Forks. He was asking in the car on the way over if you might want to color with him today, would that be ok?" I asked her as I got down on my knee and pulled Masen in front of me.

"I love to color, come on Masen let me show you my book with ponies. They are pink and purple." With that the two kids ran off inside.

"Are they ok on their own in the house?" I asked Edward. He just smiled and nodded.

Without Emma on Alices lap she stood up and walked over to us.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Alice. Alice this is my friend Jasper. Jasper this is Alice." It was a little odd not to introducing her as my best friend, but I was so unsure of how to act. I figured it would just be safer this way. I'm not sure if Alice is mad that I didn't tell her about Masen or not.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice." Jasper kissed the back of her hand and I could tell he was laying the charm on a bit think for her. Huh, maybe I was right about Jasper and Alice.

"Hi Jasper." Look at that blush on Alice. I don't think I've ever seen her blush. Wow.

I noticed Edward was really eyeing Jasper at this moment but Carlisle seemed pretty amused by it all. I thought I should go ahead and put him out of his misery as well.

"Hi Carlisle. Thanks for having us over for dinner tonight." His smile grew about 10 times when I called him Carlisle and I heard Edward and Alice chuckle behind me.

"I'm doing fantastic Bella and I am so glad all of you are here as well. I have missed you so much." Aww, now I feel bad for calling him Dr. Cullen for so long.

I gave him a quick hug and told him I missed him too.

"So Jasper, Edward was saying you are from Texas." Alice asked Jasper.

"Yes, Ma'am. Moved to Seattle 4 years ago after a bad break up. I ran into Bella about a week after I moved and it just seemed like I was supposed to be friends with her. Maybe it was fates way of bringing me to you." Oh yeah, he's not laying on the charm thick at all.

Alice looked like she was going to combust at any moment into a pile of goo while I started to laugh at his over the top techniques.

"Gosh Jasper, I never knew you could be such a charmer." I had to tease him a little bit.

"What can I say, when in the presence of such a beauty a man will try anything to get her to remember him." He kissed the back of Alice's hand again.

That's when Esme walked out onto the patio with us. "Looks like you've got someone after your crown of biggest sweet talker Carlisle."

Edward and I starting laughing so hard with her comment we had tears rolling down our faces. At that moment, I realized that even if we all have had a rough few years and maybe hurt each other we are still that makeshift family we were 4 years ago. All families go through their ups and downs but you work to get through them. If I'm able to walk back in this house and start feeling like I haven't been gone for the last 4 years, there must be hope for us after all.

Alice seemed to come out of her Jasper daze when she turned to me and held her arms up asking for a hug. How could I deny her that? It was great being able to hug her again and I could tell I was starting to tear up just a bit.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I know you must hate me but Edward left me no choice. I have been so lost without my best friend. Please say you'll forgive me." Alice whispered as we kept hugging. I pulled back because I needed her to see how sincere I was.

"Alice, I understand. I really do. You couldn't do anything about it. I've been so upset and hurt because you never called. I started to feel that maybe all this talk about me being a member of this family was not really true. I thought maybe you guys were just waiting for Edward to dump me so you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. I felt so alone, but I also realize that when I didn't tell you guys I was pregnant I was not being truthful with any of you. When no one called after I moved I figured it was just for the best anyways. I never hated you though, I was hurt yeah, but I couldn't hate you Alice. You're my best friend."

"I am? I'm still your best friend?" She asked through her tears.

"Of course you are. What, you think I would replace you with Jasper. Please. He doesn't even understand how good M&Ms with cheese is."

"See Edward, I told you he couldn't understand everything Bella would need or he would understand how good M&Ms and cheese are together." Alice was whipping her tears away.

"What, Cheese is for sandwiches only. You people are so weird." Jasper said.

"Hey, don't wrap me up with their weird obsession with cheese and chocolate. That's inhuman." Edward added.

We were laughing so hard at this point. I'm actually wondering if maybe we can just move on at this point and forget about all the touchy feely things. There's only so much I can deal with in a day. However by the clearing of Carlisle throat I don't think we are quiet done yet.

"Bella, I'd like to take a moment and tell you how truly sorry Esme and I are. We always treated you like a child of ours except for when you really needed us. We should have thought about what not only was best for Edward but what was also best for you. We really have let you down and we are so sorry for all the hurt we may have caused you. We are so sorry for all the time we have missed of your life these past few years."

"I have felt such a sense of loss ever sense you moved away dear. I always thought I was feeling this loss inside me because Edward was gone. Then when he came back the feeling of loss was still there deep in my heart. Until you came back I thought I was just use to the feeling, but in reality the loss I was feeling was because you were not here with us, where you belong." Esme was hugging onto Carlisle as she spoke.

I couldn't do anything but run and give them both a big hug. While I was wrapped in their arms I decided it was my turn to apologize as well.

"I'm so sorry too you guys. I should have said something about being pregnant before I moved away. I was only trying to do the right thing by wanting to tell Edward first. I really didn't think it would take long for him to come back and I really thought I would hear from you guys right after I moved. Because of my stupid idea you guys have missed out so much of Masens life already."

"Oh Bella. Even if we have missed out on the last 4 years, we all have the rest of our lives to experience together." Carlisle stated.

"I guess you are right. Wow, who needs therapy when you've got a Cullen Family Dinner." I said trying to dry my eyes and lighten the mood a little bit. It seemed to help because everyone chuckled.

Edward must have remember what Jasper said about his family from the other night with what he said next.

"So Jasper, what do you think of this crazy family now?"

"Wouldn't pass you guys up for anything." Jasper replied without missing a beat.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

"Well dinner should be ready in just a few minutes. I'll have the kids start to clean up." Esme added as she started to walk back inside. Carlisle was pulling the hot dogs off the BBQ and Jasper and Alice was headed for the dining room.

"Um, Edward I wanted to talk to you real quick before dinner if that's ok." I figured this is the best time to ask him what he thought about telling Masen that he's his father. I really wanted to get the heavy conversations out of the way before dinner.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to know what your thoughts were of us telling Masen you are his Dad."

"Really? You would be ok with that? I mean I was really hoping you would be ok with it. It's really been killing me that I can't tell him how much I love him."

"Of course it's ok. Why wouldn't it be ok? You are his Dad and he deserves to know."

"Ok, yeah that's great when do you want to talk to him?" He sure did seem eager at that moment.

"Well, we could do it right now before dinner. That way we can tell him and he can spend dinner kind of thinking about it and processing it. He's never asked before so I'm not really sure how he's going to react. You might want to think about telling Emma too."

"Let's tell them together, right now. I think it's a great idea." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me into the house.

"Ok calm down Eager Beaver."

"Hey Masen, Emma could Edward and I talk to you guys for a minute in the living room before dinner?"

They both yelled sure and ran off to the living room. Esme just gave us a warm smile.

"We will try to make this quick Mom." Edward said to Esme as we followed the kids into the living room.

"You guys take your time. Dinner will be just fine waiting a few minutes."

The kids were bouncing around on the couch waiting for us. Edward sat next to Emma and I sat next to Masen. They really seemed to have fun playing with each other so hopefully they will be ok with this. They both looked at Edward and I. I had no idea what to do now. I guess it's now or never.

"So, Masen you know how it's been you and me and Jasper for so long."

"Yeah." He looked a little puzzled.

"And you know Jasper is your Uncle right, he's not your Dad."

"He's a great Uncle Momma. Is something going on with Uncle Jasper? Is he hurt like Papa." Oh boy, I'm not doing very good at this. Thankfully Edward took over for me.

"Uncle Jasper is just fine Masen. What your Mom is trying to say is that even though you have not had a Dad living with you, you do have one."

"Like how I have a Dad but no Mommy, Daddy?" Emma asked.

"That's right."

"Ok, so where's my Dad?" Masen was looking at me. Guess it's my turn again.

"Well actually Edward is your Dad sweetie." I could tell both Edward and I were holding our breath just waiting for whatever reaction the kids were going to give.

"Does that mean you're my mommy?" Emma asked me.

I looked to Edward who looked like he couldn't come up with anything to say. Guess we should have thought about this a little more before jumping into this.

"Um, there are different kinds of Mommy's Emma. There are Mommy's who carry babies in their tummy before they are ready to be born and there are Mommy's who didn't have a baby in their tummy but care for the baby just as much if not more. I have two Mommy's Emma. I have a Mommy who carried me in her tummy and she loved me very much, but I also have a Mommy who did not carry me in her tummy. Do you know who that Mommy is?"

"Uh huh."

"Your Grandma Esme is my Mommy who did not carry me in her tummy but she loves me even more than my other Mommy does." I could hear sniffling coming from the kitchen and I think we might have an audience.

"Oh, ok. Can you be my no-tummy Mommy Bella?" This little girl just dug herself an even bigger spot in my heart at that moment.

"Yeah Momma, you can be Emma's no-tummy Momma and Edward can be our Daddy."

I really was not sure how to answer these two. I would love to be Emma's no-tummy Momma as she called it, but I don't think we are there just yet. Looking up at Edward I was not so sure, maybe I'm the only one who's not there quite yet. He sure looks ok with it.

"Emma, it takes a long time for someone to be as special as a no-tummy Momma. It took your Grandma Esme and I while to get to where we are now. You and I just met each other. How about we get to know each other first? Then if you still want me I can be your no-tummy Momma, ok."

"Ok, but I don't think I'll change my mind."

"Are you ok Masen with me being your Dad?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you seem nice and I like Emma and she seems to like you so it's ok. But why haven't you been my Daddy until now?"

"I didn't know about you. Your Mommy and I lost touch before you were born and I didn't know you were here. I'd really like to get to know you and spend some time with you if that would be ok with you?"

"Do you like to color?"

"Sure do."

"Ok, than you can be my Daddy."

"Thanks little man. How about we go get some dinner now."

The kids ran off to the kitchen where sure enough everyone was standing in the doorway watching us.

"Um, how do you think we did?" I had to ask.

"I think considering everything we did pretty darn good. Are you ok with what Emma was asking of you?"

"Yep. She's a sweetheart and I'd love to get to know her better. I just wasn't sure what to say. I mean, you've never said if she knew about her mom or not."

"I guess I never brought it up so I wasn't sure what to say at that moment. I think you did great though. I really like the idea that someday we could be a family of our own." I started to say something, but Edward stopped me.

"I know Bella. This is all happening so fast and I know we have a long road ahead of us. We don't even have just ourselves to think about. We have to think about what's best for Emma and Masen. It seems you and I alone are not very good about figuring out what's best for someone else, so I'd like to suggest we try to figure out what's best for them together. I know we might have a little ways to go yet, but I'm serious when I tell you I love you and I'm not letting you or Masen go this time."

With his little speech I became very determined in what I was going to say next.

"I was just going to say Edward that I would really like it if someday we could be a family of our own. I don't know why you think we have a long road ahead of us before we get there. Frankly I've waiting 4 years to find my home and I've got to tell you Edward. You and now Emma are my home."

With that he engulfed me in a hug and started to kiss me passionately. Showing me just how much he truly did love me and wanted me in his life. We were both left breathless just staring into each other's eyes.

He helped me off the couch and started to lead me to the kitchen. Where our big, crazy, ever growing family was waiting for us.

"Come on no-tummy Mommy, you've got a Cullen Family Dinner to attend."

**The End. **

**A/N: That's it, my first story is done. Thank you so much for reading this. I really do appreciate it. It's been so much fun for me and I hope for you as well. **

**Would you like to see more? More Edward and Bella…Or…a spinoff of Jasper and Alice? What are your thoughts?**


End file.
